


Free practice

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi GP, M/M, Seb POV, Sewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Quei due si stuzzicano, si coccolano e stanno appiccicati tutto il weekend, ma nella press conclusiva danno il loro meglio grazie alla sparata di Seb sulla free practice, che lui può insegnare a Lewis e a Max a fare figli se si stufano delle prove libere... e lì Lewis non smette più di parlarne!





	Free practice

**Author's Note:**

> la fic sull’ultimo GP del 2018, in Abu Dhabi. Vince Lewis e Seb è secondo, terzo Max. Tutto il weekend è un delirio dove quei due stanno appiccicati da morire, scherzano in ogni modo, si fanno un sacco di complimenti, si difendono strenuamente e flirtano alla grande stuzzicandosi. Sono la cosa più bella che siano mai esistiti nella F1! Nella press post gara Lewis stuzzica Seb dicendogli se nel tempo libero farà altri figli e lui gli dà corda dicendo che gli può insegnare come si fa e poi spara la famosa frase ‘so che voi siete per le free practice, ma se volete andare al livello successivo avete il mio numero’. E da lì Lewis ha ripetuto free practice con l’accezione maliziosa almeno 4 volte ed in tutte ha guardato o toccato Seb. Cioè seriamente, è stata la press più sewis dell’anno. Dovete guardarla se non l’avete fatto, hanno parlottato e scherzato tutto il tempo come delle comari e Max con loro a dargli corda con la sparata del ‘keep pushing’ che ha detto così come niente fosse. Lui sa ve lo dico io. Comunque poi c’è una fic conclusiva della stagione e serie, ambientata al gala e poi chiuderò. Dopo di che comincio a postare la long che ho iniziato e sono al capitolo 74 e non sono alla fine. E basta, quei due sono fortunatissimi ad aversi e noi ad avere loro. Li amo. Come la premessa è lunga anche le foto sono tante, ma il materiale era infinito e bisognava perderci del tempo per parlarne e mostrarlo!  
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

FREE PRACTICE 

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb640.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb643.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb638.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb634.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb629.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb646.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb650.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb664.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb666.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb647.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb648.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb660.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb667.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb668.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb669.gif)

  
Non so come mi esce ma è così che esce.   
E non so come faccio a tirare fuori solo cose a doppio senso, ma tant’è che a Lewis piacciono. Io so cosa gli piace tanto che lo sta facendo diventare matto oltre che più scemo del solito.  
Gli piace quando faccio quello zozzo davanti a tutti, con lui in particolare.   
Che la fortuna è che siamo qua con Max che sa di noi, nel circuito non tutti sanno anche se in molti penso abbiano capito.   
Con Kimi è più facile perché non ci dà corda, ma ci copre in qualche modo. Con Max è un delirio perché ci dà corda a modo suo e finisce che i doppi sensi si sprecano così come i dialoghi assurdi.   
Se c’era Daniel era finita, non ne uscivamo proprio.   
Comunque Lewis riesce a infilare ‘free practice’ nell’accezione zozza almeno quattro volte credo e tutte le volte o mi guarda malizioso o mi tocca. Cioè a momenti mi limona e la cosa tragica è che non lo respingerei nemmeno.   
Che poi è iniziata ieri quando dopo le qualifiche mi si è appiccicato e non ci siamo staccati.  
Ieri sentivamo già l’aria da conclusione di stagione, era già lì a sollevarci i pesi dalle spalle. Come ha premurosamente detto prima lui, io e lui abbiamo dei pesi che gli altri non hanno e non capiscono, ma io in particolare visto che ad un certo punto tutto è andato male ed anche ogni errore mio era una tragedia, tutto ciò mi ha portato lentamente verso il fondo e lui è sempre stato lì a raccogliermi, trascinarmi e tirarmi.   
Ha parlato perché sapeva e non vedeva l’ora di dirlo. Cioè non serviva e non avrebbe dovuto, ma so quanto si infuria ogni volta che parlano male di me o mi criticano, allora provo a difendermi da solo di solito per evitare che ci stia troppo male, ma io non sono uno che gliene frega molto di quel che dicono su di me.   
Da ieri quindi ci siamo abbracciati e abbiamo parlato e scherzato davanti a tutti in pista, poi in conferenza abbiamo continuato a parlare fra di noi come niente fosse ed oggi abbiamo proseguito coi complimenti, le carezze, le toccate continue, i sorrisi, gli sguardi sognanti e poi gli scherzi, i giochi, i doppi sensi ed i flirt.   
Sul retro podio addirittura foto e video insieme che finire sui social mi turba e lui lo sa, ma è uno scemo e quindi che gli devo dire. Poi sul palco si è tolto la maglia che a momenti lo violentavo. Mi ha stuzzicato tutto il tempo perché abbiamo avuto una serie di impegni serratissimi e non potevamo fermarci un secondo e lui sapeva che io volevo saltargli addosso e che non potevo.   
Maledetto Lewis.   
E poi in press, ora.   
Lui era già alticcio, ma non di champagne bensì di gioia.  
Finire la stagione è stato come togliere un coperchio. Dopo che sono usciti tutti i mali è rimasta la speranza, e qua è stato lo stesso.   
Durante l’anno ogni volta usciva qualcosa di brutto, per me da un certo punto in poi. E lui lì ad aiutarmi in tutti i modi.   
Poi finalmente dopo che è uscito tutto, è finito ogni cosa ed è rimasta la leggerezza.   
La buona unica notizia è che è finita. È finita sul serio.  
Mi mancherà, infatti ce lo siamo detto tipo venti volte in pochi giorni che ci mancheremo a gareggiare e di essere più forti il prossimo anno, perché è come se io e lui per essere ad alti livelli abbiamo bisogno uno dell’altro.   
Se dovesse finire prima lui io non so cosa potrebbe essere di me.   
Il crescendo comunque l’ho fatto proseguire io perché dopo l’inizio dove Lewis era evidentemente su di giri ed io so perché lo era, poi ho cominciato io. Perché lui lo voleva, voleva che io mostrassi il mio meglio, lui ha cercato questo lato idiota di me perché lo ama, lo adora e voleva rivedermi scherzare alla mia maniera e mi ha stuzzicato di continuo tutto il tempo.  
E niente, questo è flirtare.  
Perché poi io e lui scherziamo spesso durante le interviste, ma lui oggi voleva da me questo.   
Ed io sono partito con Free Practice.   
Ma è stata manovrata da lui visto che alla domanda ‘cosa farete in questa pausa’ io ho risposto alla giornalista donna ‘tu cosa farai?’ E Lew mi ha subito fissato di scatto con l’aria da mastino geloso. E come sempre quando succede, stuzzica per vendicarsi.   
E come si è vendicato!!!  
‘Farai altri figli?’  
‘Non so, presto fatto’ a momenti si spalmava su di me per ridere con la sua risata meravigliosa. Altro modo di flirtare.   
‘Se vuoi posso darti consiglio su come si fa!’   
‘Continua a spingere!’ Il grande contributo di Max al nostro delirio, che come dicevo prima non è di quelli che se ne sta zitto... e a quel punto non potevo certo esimermi, cioè Lewis in particolare ha cercato questo mio lato in tutti i modi e l’ha avuto. Era radioso, ha riso in quel suo modo spettacolare ed io più rideva, più dovevo tirare fuori cose da dire e a quel punto mi è partito il doppio senso che non sempre mi esce, ma quando esce lo fa impazzire.  
‘So che voi due siete nelle prove libere...’ Ho aggiunto e Max subito pronto ‘Amo le prove libere, non ci sono conseguenze’   
‘Ma se volete qualificarvi al livello successivo avete il mio numero!’  
Perché poi è ovvio che parlavo a Lewis visto che aveva cominciato lui.   
E poi dopo di quello ha infilato Free Practice in modo malizioso almeno trentacinque volte sempre guardandomi o toccandomi. Perché non voleva farmi rimanere male o cose così, perché voleva assicurarsi che io sapessi che per lui le sue prove libere sono io e che non sono davvero libere perché ci amiamo, ma la cosa l’ha mandato fuori di testa ed io amo mandarlo fuori di testa.   
E con fuori di testa intendo che mentre Max parla, noi parlottiamo di continuo e quando pensa di non essere particolarmente notato, finisce con la mano sulla mia coscia e per fortuna abbiamo il paravento sulle gambe del tavolo e non si vede che diavolo succede qua sotto. Perché altrimenti vedrebbero un bel lavoro, come il bel lavoro che il caro Lewis aveva ieri dopo le qualifiche che aveva il mio e sottolineo mio gioiello in elevazione davanti a tutti che a momenti la tuta non lo conteneva. Come ha osato andare in erezione così?   
Certo che poi l’ho preso in giro e l’ho buttata sul ridere, ma gli sono saltato addosso più o meno come ora, solo che ieri almeno eravamo in una delle nostre stanze nei box.  
E così finalmente finisce anche questa delirante Press conference dove riesce ad inserirsi quasi in ogni risposta che do e a mettere su dialoghi da salotto di comari.  
Non ne potevo più e penso si noti perché sono il primo ad uscire di scatto come se dovessi scappare e lui mi viene dietro.   
Prima di qualunque altra cosa abbiamo ora, io e lui sappiamo che c’è un certo appuntamento perché il famoso crescendo è andato davvero tanto in crescendo ed ora mentre faccio finta di andare in bagno con urgenza, con Lewis che pare avere la stessa super urgenza, sentiamo Max gridarci dietro:   
\- Continua a spingere! -   
Non che poi il bagno sia il posto più romantico ed erotico per fare free practice, ma al momento se aspetto anche solo mezz’ora impazzisco.  
È questo che passa il convento e non credo che ci lamenteremo per questo aperitivo veloce.   
Chiudo velocemente la porta a chiave e contemporaneamente mi apro i pantaloni, Lew mi guarda indietreggiando nel sufficientemente pulito e spazioso bagno che comunque non è una camera d’hotel. Si apre il bottone dei pantaloni, poi aspetta con aria maliziosa strofinandosi il pacco gonfio che mi aspetta. Non ti dico com’è il mio.   
\- Allora, come si fanno i bambini, mi vuoi insegnare? -   
Mi chiede malizioso. Io rido tirandomi fuori l’erezione dura e me la massaggio altrettanto malizioso.  
\- Ci serve la materia prima per quella, ma intanto noi due possiamo fare pratica. - Dico quindi avvicinandomi mentre lui continua ad andare indietro sempre toccandosi fra le gambe con quella sua aria fintamente innocente e fortemente erotico che mi fa impazzire.   
\- Allora possiamo fare un po’ di free practice, che dici? - Mi lecco la bocca come ho fatto ieri parlando con lui, è una cosa che mi ha fatto notare dopo perché dice che quando lo faccio parlando con lui, impazzisce e mi sgrida che poi gli viene voglia di baciarmi e se siamo davanti a tutti non possiamo. Perché quando ti lecchi la bocca quando parli con qualcuno significa di solito che lo desideri e nel mio caso con lui è vero. A volte lo faccio perché ne sto pensando una che non posso dire, ma è sempre a sfondo sessuale e al 99 percento delle volte c’è lui di mezzo.   
Allora finalmente lo raggiungo e lo giro di schiena, gli tolgo la maglietta e finalmente torno alla visione che mi ha gentilmente offerto prima e che ho dovuto condividere con troppa gente, limitandomi a bagnarlo di champagne invece che leccarlo tutto.  
Ma lo lecco ben ora. E la sua pelle sa ancora di alcolico ed è un po’ appiccicaticcia perché non ha avuto modo di lavarsi.   
Inizio dal centro della schiena, salgo fra le scapole e giro su una di esse succhiandola, passo alcuni dei suoi tatuaggi bevendo ancora così.   
Inizia a sospirare al mio trattamento e le mie mani scendono sulla cintola dei pantaloni che si è solo sbottonato. Striscio davanti e gli abbasso la cerniera, poi infilo la mano dentro i suoi boxer e finalmente lo posso toccare. Di nuovo grande e caldo. Succhio il suo collo e lo mordicchio leggero, lui piega la testa, si appoggia con le mani davanti a sé, alle piastrelle del bagno mentre mi lascia fare di lui tutto quel che voglio.  
Volevo solo saltargli addosso brutalmente come un coniglio in calore, ma alla fine era uno spreco perdermi tutto quello che mi piace di lui. E sono molte le cose.  
Lo masturbo stringendo la sua erezione che mi fa sempre diventare matto, intanto mi strofino dietro di lui contro la sua schiena, il mio duro e dritto già senza bisogno di toccarlo troppo contro le sue natiche accentuate, adoro le sue curve, lo infilo in mezzo come se lo stessi già scopando, ma mi strofino e basta e lui inizia a gemere sentendo fra il dietro a l’avanti tutto me stesso.   
\- Ti prego Seb... - E poi mi basta poco di più del suo corpo e della sua innocenza erotica provocante.   
Mi basta sentire la sua vocina presa dal piacere che mi chiede di essere preso, con il suo accento inglese che mi manda letteralmente ai matti.   
Ma fortemente matti.   
\- Mmm? - Chiedo leccandogli l’orecchio, fingendo di non sapere cosa vuole. Lui appoggia la testa indietro contro la mia spalla ed io risalgo con la lingua sulla sua mascella.   
\- Scopami che non ce la faccio più... - Ed io amo, amo quando dice le cose zozze. Come lui ama quando le dico io.   
E così lo accontento. Gli metto una mano sulla bocca e lui la lecca abbondantemente, poi con la stessa mi strofino l’erezione per bagnarla, poco dopo scendo giù e mi perdo a leccare il suo ingresso che aspetta solo me, quante volte l’ho avuto quest’anno? Quanto è stato mio?   
È stato un anno meraviglioso da amanti dall’inizio alla fine.   
Ho mille ricordi stupendi e questo è l’ultimo per questa stagione, nel circuito. Ma ne aggiungeremo altri in casa nostra, nei nostri rifugi, nei nostri spazi riservati che nessuno conosce.   
La lingua si occupa di lui per poi raddrizzarmi, prenderlo per un fianco, l’altra mano sulla mia erezione dura e dritta che non ne può più, appoggio contro la sua apertura che ho stuzzicato fino ad ora e aspetto perché sono un maledetto sadico e a lui piaccio anche per questo.   
\- Seby... Seby ti prego prendimi che non ce la faccio più... scopami subito... -   
E niente, ora gli entro dentro con una spinta possente e decisa.   
Appena mi sento stringere mi disconnetto subito, non sono più qua. Mi sento strappare via dal piacere immediato ed intenso, è una sensazione pazzesca. Rimango fermo dentro di lui per un istante indefinito, poi piano piano torno, lui si appoggia contro di me ed è come se mi richiamasse chiedendomi se sto bene e così inizio a muovermi.   
Lo prendo con entrambe le mani per i fianchi, lui si piega in avanti, si inarca con la schiena, spinge appoggiandosi davanti a sé e mi viene incontro. In un attimo abbiamo il ritmo.  
‘Continua a spingere’, mi viene in mente il consiglio malizioso di Max e ridacchio.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiede ansimante.  
\- Continua a spingere... - Dico poi usandolo sia come consiglio che come spiegazione, lui capisce e ride ma lo fa, continua a spingere in perfetta sincronia con me, i nostri corpi si uniscono, si fondono in onde perpetue perfette che partono da me e finiscono in lui e me le rimanda indietro.   
Non sono mai stato meglio, ma lo penso ogni volta che mi perdo in lui.  
Solo che ora è diverso.   
Lo è perché io sto meglio, è finalmente finita, l’enorme aspettativa e speranza che nutrivo quest’anno più del precedente è finita, non serve più sperare e aspettare. Quest’anno non si può più fare nulla. Penseremo a quel che abbiamo sbagliato e cercheremo di migliorare, ma non si può più fare nulla, ormai.   
E sto meglio. L’agonia è finita e posso davvero godere solo perché sì e non per cancellare il dolore, la delusione ed i brutti pensieri.  
Oggi posso perdermi in lui perché non c’è più niente a buttarmi giù.   
Quest’anno è stato incredibile, siamo partiti alla grande e siamo finiti in merda, ma in compenso con Lewis è stato sempre più un crescendo ed i modi in cui mi ha influenzato e cambiato non so se se ne è reso conto.   
Forse non l’ha realizzato che io ad un certo punto ci credevo anche se sapevo che era impossibile e l’ho fatto solo per lui.   
Io non sono mai stato ottimista, solo realista e la realtà era una merda. E stavo davvero male, ma una parte di me lo voleva e ci provava e ci credeva. La parte che lui mi ha cambiato.   
Mi ha migliorato la vita e me stesso.   
Non so se gli ho dato qualcosa in cambio, forse no, ma tutto quel che posso fare per lui è questo.   
Amarlo profondamente e riempirlo di un piacere senza fine.   
Lewis viene appoggiandosi tutto contro di me, mi afferra la nuca con le mani che solleva all’indietro, gira la testa e mi bacia succhiandomi la lingua.   
\- Ti amo. - Dico mentre veniamo quasi insieme e ci perdiamo in questi brividi che si scaricano io in lui e lui per terra davanti a sé.   
\- Anche io ti amo. - sussurra ansimante mentre vedo i suoi occhioni lucidi di piacere e commozione.   
Lo stringo fra le braccia e lo avvolgo alla vita tenendolo a me stretto stretto, gli bacio il collo sotto l’orecchio e lui si appoggia, si lascia andare e siamo sfiniti, sudati e pieni di un piacere che ci scuote.   
\- È stato un anno incredibile. - Sussurro aprendomi un po’ come ho sempre faticato a fare.   
\- Davvero? - Chiede riferendosi al fatto che la seconda parte è stata durissima. Annuisco cullandolo fra le mie braccia.   
\- Averti vicino quando tutto andava male e stavo di merda ci ha unito di più ed ho capito quanto sono fortunato. Hai fatto così tanto per me che hai reso il mio anno strano, incredibile e speciale. - Lewis non dice nulla, gira la testa e cerca il mio sguardo, lo ricambio da vicino senza lasciarlo andare, la nuca sulla mia spalla, i nostri corpi uniti stretti, le sue mani sulle mie intorno alla sua vita.   
\- Sei riuscito a rendere belle anche le mie difficoltà. Perché eri tu vicino a me ad aiutarmi e non mi hai mai lasciato solo. Così ricorderò tutta la merda di quest’anno con calore, perché c’eri sempre tu a prenderti cura di me. Ed io voglio che tu sappia che ci sarò quando avrai bisogno. Sempre. -   
Lewis questa volta fa scendere una lacrimuccia e mi fa sorridere teneramente, ma risponde commosso con voce spezzata:   
\- Ma tu ci sei sempre stato, quest’anno ho solo ricambiato un po’ tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Se non fosse stato per te non sarei mai uscito dal tunnel di Nico. Mi hai liberato, restituito alla vita, alla gioia e all’amore. E sono io che ci sarò sempre per te. - E qua è lui che fa piangere me. Ma rido per nasconderlo, solo che lo faccio male perché le lacrime si vedono meglio e così nascondo il viso contro la sua guancia, chiudo gli occhi e sospiro catturando questo momento romantico in un posto di merda.   
Ed è vero, sono un uomo veramente fortunato.   
Una stagione finisce, aspetterò la prossima con entusiasmo e fiducia, sapendo che andrà meglio e non smetterò mai di provarci, perché con Lewis non puoi mai smettere di provarci.   



End file.
